


Truth and a shower

by asvlm



Series: what am i doing with my life [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, NSFW, Unexpected Visitors, explicit - Freeform, ok in my defence it's not a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: I didn't really find any solo stuff of Archie, and this kind of counts for it. It didn't mean to become a ship, and then it did, and if i get some responses from it soon, I'll try and at least put another chapter into it. The ship is mostly post the solo so if you just want that, you can have that.





	Truth and a shower

There were certain elements of being a cricket that Archie did miss. Specifically, some more carnal desires, such as the ones that made having lived with his parents to his early adulthood embarrassing. He'd never properly taken care of himself when he had lived with them, and thus, the first time he'd ever indulged in something pleasurable had been when he was in storybrooke. He didn't remember the first time, as everything was muddled from that time, but this was certainly the most recent. 

He was in the shower, and as he felt himself harden, he softly whispered no, knowing it would be a problem less if he was with a wife, or even a girlfriend. Yet, he would certainly feel guilty over that, wouldn't he? Even just imaging a woman he knew was enough to make him feel bad, so this always seemed to just be a utilitarian way to life; if it arose, he would take care of it, but often, he couldn't muster enough anything to imagine someone with it. 

Tonight was different, however. He'd just gotten back from granny's dinner, and though she was younger than him by a few years, Ruby was nearing twenty five, and really coming into adulthood. She was an epitome of sexual allure, and the way she dressed proved that to be true to a point of pain. Her long legs were always shaven and though they weren't tan constantly, they were always toned. He could see her stomach in half her shirts,and he'd never mind her in his shirt, after a night together.

That wasn't what this was about, but it was all Archie could think about, the act of courting her before and after. So, he sighed, and instead focused on his hand moving over his shaft, focusing on the feeling he was bringing to himself, the slowly rising feeling of pleasure and desire, to let him rut, something he knew he'd do more if he was a wolf, like her. Yet, he was pressing into the feeling of his hand, moaning out and softly groaning. His other hand moved from his side to move up his body, letting water run up and down his chest, brushing over his nipple for a second, before grabbing onto his neck. He ground his teeth slightly, forcing himself to focus slightly more onto the pleasure, and just that. It was his mistake, really, as in doing that, he let himself become deaf to what was happening around him, in his house. 

He didn’t hear the door open, and he really needed an opaque curtain, because as he was leaning against the wall, anyone who was in the bathroom, small as it was, could see his actions. He wasn’t moaning anyone specific’s name, as if he did, he knew he’d be guilty every time he saw them. How was it that his private actions so influenced his public actions? He could deal with secrets divulged in private as though it was tax numbers, without a second thought. He could force himself into thinking of other things when he saw them, or he’d be comparing what had happened in their life to what was going on now, to what they’d talked about in their sessions. 

His mind stopped for a second, focusing on the pleasure of his hand, moving over and over his shaft, slowly letting him peak, even if it wasn’t really close enough to just what he wanted. As he finished, he knew he groaned out to no one, his head falling back to the wall, even with his curls falling to the sides of his face, plastered for just a few minutes, before they’d dry enough to spring back to their normal. 

He hadn’t been expecting the clapping, however. His eyes instantly flew open, to see Ruby standing across from him. 

“Impressive, Doc.” Everything happened much too fast and too slowly in the next couple seconds. Archie hurried to turn off his water, and he jumped out to get a towel, all whilst being utterly red. He was a cricket, not a lobster! 

“Ruby,” he rasped, looking at the young girl. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well, Granny hadn’t seen you at the dinner for a few days, and she wanted me to come over and check on you. We’ve gotta stick together, don’t we?” The girl was wearing a sinful outfit, and he swallowed, trying to focus on her words. 

“Can you tell her I’m glad she’s worried?” he asked, pressing his hair back, and it already was curling again He wasn’t really able to say much, especially after what she’d just said to him. She was young enough to get anyone, and he would refuse to sleep with anyone only one time. He wasn’t terrible, after all. He was going to offer something, even if it was just a date, and with what she was saying, and now doing, he didn’t know what exactly to do. She was moving close to him, and he could feel her body, and all the heat with it, slowly pressing him back into the wall, and with her heels on, she was just barely eye level with him. “What are you doing, Ruby?” he asked, 

“You really need to loosen up, Doc,” she replied, her hands moving to his, right above his penis, and on the wall. “I think you need a bit of help.” The hand on the wall moved to her, but it took a second, and he tried to find a good spot to place his hand. In the end, he ended up on her shoulder, and he gently pressed her back, to get himself a little more room. 

“Ruby, you don’t need to sleep with me. You can have much better men, I’d advice you went to them.” 

“None who would care about me,” she instantly snapped, spinning around to look at him. “Did you know  you’re the only man who’s actually ever listened to me, in a spot we’re on equal footing? You’re the only one who cared.” Of course, she never thought of the man she killed. In reality, they weren’t old enough to know what real caring was. 

“There’s going to be more,” he said, tightening his towel around his waist. 

“None that could actually satisfy me.” 

“Can you…” He cleared his throat, and he wasn’t able to look at her right now. “Can you please go wait in my living room? I will be down in a moment, I just would prefer to be dressed for this conversation.” 

Ruby wasn’t looking at him, and she brushed a tear off her cheek, and shook her head. 

“I shouldn’t have come in here. I’ll see you around, Doc.” The word was thick, as she said it, and she moved around him, to go off, out of his house, not really wanting to talk to him right now. 


End file.
